Current e-commerce systems allow sales via retail models in which items have a set price disclosed to buyers who simply place an order, instant buy models in which items have set minimum prices undisclosed to buyers who bid on the item and have an opportunity to bid again after a time if their initial bids fall short of the price, and an auction sales model in which items may or may not have a minimum price undisclosed to buyers and in which the highest bidders purchase the items (unless a minimum price has not been met or exceeded). Each sales model is useful to businesses in their own way, and businesses offer items for sale in these models depending upon their immediate needs. However, no prior art system provides for easy movement of items between sales models for more efficient and beneficial sale of the items.